Androids can't love Can't they?
by darkness wasted
Summary: Shadow is under the control of Eggman. He is sent to do horrible things but everything changes when he comes across Amy. She shows him love and compassion. But one day things change. ShadAmy Fic. Enjoy! I'm horrible with this summary! Read and review!


Androids can't love

Androids can't love. Can't they?

Resting in Eggman's base in the middle of a desert, Shadow is asleep in his energy pod. He was rescued by Eggman when Shadow was handed over to GUN. That was at least seven years ago. Eggman has been sending Shadow to do his dirty work in exchange for a chaos emerald. Shadow needed the chaos emerald to regain his energy since he only has one power ring. He has no idea where the other has ended up nor did he care.

Eggman went to get Shadow for another mission. This time Shadow is to destroy Sonic the Hedgehog and his friends. Eggman went into the glowing room. Inside was Shadow's pod. A chaos emerald casts a glow in the eerie room. Shadow was asleep inside the pod. He had recently destroyed an entire GUN base so he was pretty tired. Eggman walks inside and knocks on the glass. The seven that went bye as aged him but it was hardly noticeable.

"Shadow…Shadow wake up. I have another mission for you." Eggman knocked to wake the sleeping hedgehog.

Shadow opened his eyes slowly to see the doctor looking down at him. Shadow rolled his eyes and pushed open the pod door. He came out and kneeled on one knee to the doctor.

"What is it your wish doctor?" He said with loyalty. Eggman couldn't help but be pleased with himself.

"Heheh…..I need you to go and destroy that blue menace and do it at any cost! Don't let anyone come between you and Sonic!" Eggman said thrashing his fists around in anger.

Shadow got up from the cold floor and went to take the chaos emerald. He placed it in his quills and walked out the sliding door. He reached the warm desert sun and looked around. He couldn't understand what amazed him so much on the ARK and why Maria wanted to come to this planet.

"This planet is nothing but killings and blood of innocent lives. I'm glad Maria didn't come here but yet I wish she could've at least seen parts of it." Shadow said looking around again.

He sighed and chaos controlled out of there.

In an apartment not to far from the park, slept a pink hedgehog. Her room was all pink even her rug was pink. She woke up when the sun raze hit her room and moved up to her face. She smiled and got out of bed. She stretches and goes to get her cloths for the day. She climbs into the shower and takes a warm bath.

In her living room, which was pink also, slept a blue hedgehog. He had a bandage wrapped around his head and one wrapped around his left leg. He was in an accident that dealt with Eggamn and was badly injured. He almost saw Amy die when Eggman aimed a laser at her and fired. Sonic reached her in time but he was hit. It only skimmed his fur but it hurt non the less.

Since then Sonic has been attached to Amy and wanted to make sure she was safe. He woke up when he felt someone's hand on his head.

"Good morning Sonic. Feel any better than yesterday? You were pretty upset when the doctor tried to touch your leg." Amy said smiling down at him.

Sonic shrugged and relaxed. He had his eyes half closed and was about to go back to sleep. Amy kissed his head and headed into the kitchen Sonic didn't mind the small sign of affection but she did that often now. He actually felt happy when she did this.

"Are you hungry Sonic?" Amy called from the kitchen. His ears perked up at her voice.

"No thanks Ames. I think I'll just sleep some more." He said wincing as he came to a sitting position. Amy saw him and ran to help him.

"Please stop moving Sonic. You'll get worse!" Amy said stroking his blue quills. Sonic sat and crossed his arms with his eyes half closed.

He liked it when she stroked his quills the way she did but it still didn't change about he felt about her. Sonic sighed at looked at her with soft eyes. She was smiling at him. He noticed she's matured after seven years and he liked it. She now had a figure which he respected and protected her every time someone made a nasty comment about her body.

"Are you ok? You're upset that you can't run huh. Well if you lay down and relax you'll be able too." She said lovingly. Sonic smiled and laid down with Amy's help.

"Well I have to go and check up on Cream's house. I'll be back as soon as I'm done."

Cream was on vacation with her mother and has asked Amy to watch the house.

Amy leaned over and kissed Sonic's head and went out the door with her purse. Sonic sighed again and turned the TV on. There was nothing on so he turned it off.

He sat up again and was determined to walk at least.

"I don't like it when Amy has to watch over me like a little kid. I'll be out of her way in no time." He said. He got up but winced in pain when he placed his foot on the ground.

"Oh man this is going to be tougher than I thought." He said sounding defeated.

He stood but the minute he put weight on the leg he fell back down wincing and close to yelling in pain.

Amy was walking through town when a black blur zoomed by her. "What was that?" Amy said looking around. Amy didn't know but it was Shadow off to do his command.

He kept skating until he heard a scream coming from an apartment building. It was huge but it looked pretty small in Shadow's eyes.

"Hmmm…..that sounded like the faker. Perfect." Shadow teleported and reached the door of the apartment.

Amy went to Cream's small home and did the list by memory on what to do. She finished and went home. She reached her apartment when she noticed that the door was on the floor.

"Huh! Sonic!" Amy ran in and found Sonic on the floor looking up at a black figure. Amy's eyes widened.

"Shadow what are you doing here!?" Amy yelled as she ran to Sonic. Sonic saw her and wished she was still out doing something.

"Amy get out of here!" Sonic yelled. Amy ran and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"No I won't leave you Sonic!" She said. Sonic looked at her then looked back to Shadow.

"Get out of my way girl or I'll have to destroy you too!" Shadow said producing chaos spear energy in his hands.

"I won't let you hurt Sonic, Shadow! You leave him alone!" Amy yelled still hugging Sonic. Sonic was trying to stand but he was held down by Amy.

"Very well girl. You've been warned." Shadow said in a cold tone.

Sonic's eyes widened and he got up and picked Amy up bridal style. He screamed in pain but ran as fast. as his hurt leg could carry them both. He ran outside and tears fell from his eyes as he ran.

"Sonic stop running! You'll hurt yourself even more!" Amy said in his arms. Sonic didn't hear what she said. He kept running till they came across a hill in the park. It was far from the apartment.

He placed Amy on the ground and he fainted. The pain was too much for him. His leg was bleeding again. Amy went over to him and placed his head on her lap.

"Sonic! Sonic are you ok? Please Sonic!" Amy said shaking in fear. Then to her horror she saw Shadow walking slowly up to them. He had death written in his eyes.

"No Shadow please leave him alone!" Amy said hugging the unconscious Sonic.

Shadow gave an evil grin and stood over Sonic.

"How pathetic. Did he truly believe he can out run me especially in his injured state?" Shadow said mocking the blue hedgehog.

Amy cried over Sonic and held him closer. Shadow produced his chaos spear when Amy jumped up and tackled him.

"Get off of me you waste of life!" Shadow said pushing her away. Amy was pushed to the ground. Shadow got back up and tried again. Amy jumped his back. Shadow became annoyed. He turned violently and punched Amy.

"I told you, you would suffer if you interfered!" Shadow said cussing out the pink hedgehog.

"I won't let you hurt Sonic!" Amy yelled as she pulled out her hammer. She swung but Shadow stopped it with his fist.

"You don't want to start a fight you can not finish little one." Shadow said giving an evil grin. Amy's eyes widened but she then glared at him.

"I can beat you!" She said determined. She kept swing her hammer. But with every swing, Shadow dodged it with little effort.

"Hold still!" Amy yelled as she hit a tree. Shadow laughed at her every time she missed.

"Foolish girl. You can not defeat me with a mire hammer!" Shadow said as he kicked the hammer out of Amy's hand. Amy went to grab it from the ground when Shadow grabbed her wrist. He held her up by her wrist. Amy wasn't touching the ground anymore. She looked into the red eyes and shuck with fear.

"Hmp…..why do you waste your energy? You can't win. Now leave and I won't hurt you." Shadow said glaring at the pink hedgehog.

"No I won't leave! You're going to kill Sonic if I do!" Amy said struggling to get down and free from his grip.

"Very well. You've been warned Amy! All I came for was to kill the faker. But I guess since you won't keep out of the way…." Shadow then dropped her. Amy fell to the ground and looked up at him.

Shadow crossed his arms and walked over to Sonic, who was still unconscious. Shadow looked down at the blue hedgehog. He was breathing but still bleeding from his leg. Shadow turned to Amy. She was scared and it showed through her face. Shadow raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"Take him." Shadow said beginning to walk away. Amy looked at him confused.

"What?" She said. Shadow looked back and gave her a cold stare. Amy went to Sonic and laid his head on her lap again.

"Why aren't you going to kill him?" Amy asked stroking Sonic's quills. Shadow stopped walking and crossed his arms.

"You. I won't kill the faker because of you." Shadow said coldly.

Amy looked at him perplexed. "Me? What do you……." Amy couldn't finish because Shadow pulled out his chaos emerald and disappeared into a green light. Amy watched where he stood and couldn't understand the events that had just occurred. She felt Sonic move around on her lap. He woke up and looked at her.

"Amy…….what…….argggghhhh!" Sonic yelled in pain and winced. His leg was in horrible condition.

"Sonic! It'll be ok! Just try to calm down!" Amy said hugging his neck. She held his hand. Sonic squeezed it tightly because of the pain.

Amy really didn't notice. She sat there with Sonic thinking about what just had happened.

_What did Shadow mean? Why was it because of me that he didn't kill Sonic? _Amy thought.


End file.
